Talk Dirty To Me
by kkequestrian
Summary: Austin and Ally's dirty texting leads to some dirty sexing. Two shot. Very OOC.


_**So…. I know I haven't updated any of my stories in like forever and I'm terribly sorry. I swear I've walked through hell and back the past several months. BUT, I'm back! I'm working on the next few chapters of all my stories right now, and will be updating them either tonight or in the next few days. So, while you wait, enjoy this random two shot I came up with! This is the first half, and the second half will be posted sometime next week. It's not my best writing, but I figured it would help me get back into the swing of things with writing fanfiction and this idea has been on my mind for a while now. **_

_**8520-672-898076289-40198576789598724764598769247289014=9iujfv8276uthjgnmv,v908u;j6tgwvvz**_

Ally really couldn't tell you how it had all started. One night, they were texting like normal best friends, and the next thing she knew the texts were getting flirtier and well…dirtier. It seemed as if the sexual tension always buried just under the surface had finally found a way out. She couldn't help but respond in the same way; she was getting the hang of talking dirty, and apparently was pretty good at it, judging by Austin's responses. And the text messages were always at night, so it was usually fairly easy to hide her intense blushing and make sure the messages were erased before anyone could catch a glimpse of them on her phone.

But even with the constant sexual banter over texting, things always appeared 'normal' between them when they'd hang out. Neither of them ever mentioned the text messages, and she guessed it was probably best it stayed that way. She didn't want things to get awkward in their friendship, or their partnership.

It was times like these, though, that she wished she could actually _do _something about her sexual frustration, caused by yours truly. She had been working her shift in Sonic Boom as per usual on Saturday afternoons, when Austin had texted her.

_Hey sexy. – Austin_

She was confused by his outright flirting, considering the only time he usually texted her in this manner was at night, but decided to play along anyways.

_**Hey handsome. –Ally**_

_What are you up to? –Austin_

_**Working at the store. Like I do every Saturday…-Ally**_

_Sounds like so much fun. –Austin_

_**NO. Today has got to be one of the slowest days we've had in forever. –Ally**_

_That sucks. I'd say I could come entertain you, but…that's probably best reserved for somewhere that's not your dad's store ;) –Austin_

_**Hmm…yeah that might be a little risqué. But I've heard it's way more fun when there's a chance you're going to get caught ;) –Ally**_

_Never expected to hear that from little miss no-breaking-the-rules. :p –Austin_

_**There's probably a lot of things you'd never expect to hear out of me that I would say under the right conditions… -Ally**_

_Dammit. Do you mix concrete for a living? Because you're making me hard. –Austin_

She was now blushing furiously, and instantly decided she needed to turn down the brightness of her phone's screen – just in case someone happened to glance at her phone as she was typing, she didn't want them to be able to see the type of conversation she was having. She couldn't believe he was talking like this right now, knowing she was at work. Was he _trying _to drive her to insanity?!

Yes. She thinks he is.

_**Well that's only fair, because my underwear aren't exactly dry anymore. Well…they wouldn't be if I was wearing any. –Ally**_

…_.are you serious? –Austin_

_**Why would I lie about something like that? I'm really not wearing any. –Ally**_

_Fuck it. You need to come here. Like, right now. –Austin_

_**Hmmm….where are you? –Ally**_

_In my house. Alone. –Austin_

_**And what would you want to do if I were to come over? –Ally**_

_I think you have a pretty good idea of what I want Ally. –Austin_

_**No…I don't think I do. –Ally**_

Ally's shift was finally over, and right on cue Trish showed up for the shopping trip they had planned all week. They talked as they walked towards their destination, but Ally was mostly distracted by her phone and not really paying attention to anything Trish was saying.

_Just come here and I'll show you. –Austin_

_**Aw, I can't. I promised Trish I'd go shopping with her right after my shift, and she just got here. I think she mentioned something about going to Victoria's Secret, and there is this lingerie set I've been wanting for forever that I finally have enough money to buy. –Ally**_

_And what exactly are you going to do with lingerie? –Austin_

_**Wear it, duh. –Ally**_

_I want to see. –Austin_

Ally blushed profusely at that text. This was the first time he'd ever asked for something like that. It was one thing to text the way they had been, but to actually send him a _picture _of her in lingerie? That was a totally different ball game. But…she kind of wanted to do it. She wanted to know what he'd think of her in it. She already knew he had to think about her in a sexual way at least sometimes to talk to her the way he did….so why not give him a show?

"Ally, seriously? I've said your name like ten times." Trish's harsh voice yelled, instantly pulling Ally out of her thoughts.

Ally smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Trish."

"Who the hell are you talking to that's making you blush like that anyways?" Trish demanded, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"I, uh..I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not blushing." Ally sputtered in response.

"Yes. You kind of are. But whatever, lets just go inside.

Ally nodded her head in agreement, glad Trish decided to drop the subject. She had no idea how she'd explain the current conversation she was having with her other best friend. Rushing to the lingerie she'd been drooling over for months now, she quickly found her size before going to the fitting rooms. She was going to be brave.

She was going to send Austin a picture of her in the little lacey lingerie outfit.

After snapping several pictures, trying to decide which picture she looked the sexiest in, she finally sent one to him, and captioned it.

_**What do you think? –Ally**_

_Fuck. I really need you to come here. –Austin_

_**Why? And do you not like it? **____** -Ally**_

_Oh I love it. But it's not good enough for me to just see you in it in a picture. You need to come over and wear that. I'll show you just how much I like it. –Austin_

Ally actually gasped out loud this time. She had just finished putting her regular clothes back on, and was at the checkout counter purchasing the sexy little outfit. The woman behind the counter eyed her curiously, but Ally could care less. She was already typing back to Austin.

_**Austin Moon, what are you suggesting? –Ally**_

_You know exactly what I'm suggesting. Haven't I made it clear? I want you. –Austin_

Ally could've sworn her heart stopped right then and there. Did he really…? She had to read the text several times over to believe it herself. She knew she was probably getting herself into a mess. He probably only wanted to have sex with her, not the relationship she desired to have with him. But she was so head over heels for the boy, she knew she wouldn't be able to deny him anything.

Especially not having sex with him. What girl in their right mind could?

She rushed off to find Trish, coming up with some lame excuse as to why she had to leave suddenly.

_**I'll be there in 20. -Ally**_

_**Soooo…..what did yall think? Review! It will help me gain inspiration to keep writing and update my other stories! **_

_**I'll put up the second part of this two shot soon, as long as I know you guys liked it…(hint, hint…REVIEW.)**_

_**Love and kisses!**_

_**-KKEquestrian**_


End file.
